Roleplay: The Lonely Shark. (Free Join)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Plot: Gil is a lonely outcast, not only is she often mistaken for more predator sharks, but she is also a giant whale shark that is far bigger than your average Mobian, thus making her presence not only dangerous but unwanted as well.One day however she decides to visit the surface world via a beach line shore. What will she discover on the land of the land walkers? (Free to Join.) Participants: *Jaredthefox92 *Sonicsilva1 *Brudikai222 *RedRush3999 *Silverknight01 Involved Characters: *Gil the Whale Shark *Jason the Abnormal *Mira the Mutant Hedghog *Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog *Coralis "Cori" the Cat *Blade Eastwood *Liam Monteiro Rules: #Don't goddmodd, power play, auto-hit, meta-game, ect. (I don't see why you would do this in a peaceful roleplay, but hey humanity never ceases to prove me how low it can go. XD) #This is a peaceful roleplay, (at least it is intended as such.) #Please stick to the story #You can play as canon characters in this. Act One: From the Ocean Blue It was a gorgeous and sunny day at Wave Ocean. With all the fuss over Eggman and his forces gone thanks to the heroic efforts of Sonic and his friends, once more humans and Mobians alike were able to enjoy the tranquil and sunny day at the beach.Crowds of beach goers were around the shoreline enjoying a merry time of leisurely activity and fun in the sun. Jason was doing himself a little favor by sitting on the sand near the tide. He adjusted his glasses and checked the time on his phone. "Man, I should be getting home by now, but dang this weather is nice..." Mira sat on a rock near the ocean in silence. Jason saw Mira at the corner of his eye, but looked back at the horizon of the waves beating against the shoreline. "Hmm...It wouldn't hurt to have a small swim later..." Soon bubbles would be seen out into the ocean. While normally bubbles would remain rather unnoticeable it was in an area away from the inwards current and the bubbles seen were rather big. The bubbles became more frequent as they began to pop faster.Clearly something was causing them. Jason got up, positioning his glasses again to take a better look at the bubbles. "Well, this looks rather 'fishy' to me..." "Disgusting joke." Mira said glancing at Jason. Jason shrugged, shook his head and looked back at the ocean and even walked up closer to it, his feet touching the wet sand. Komerl suddenly appears at Wave Ocean using his Hover Board. He then looks the ocean and sees the bubbles popping. "I wonder what's going on.....Ooh, maybe a new friend yay!" he thinks to himself as he goes over to the area. Mira went back to watching the waves. The water started to gush upwards and then splash down as something big protruded out of the water. It was large and round, like a head, but it was so far out that there was only a black silhouette of the object. "Hmm...what is that, a whale?" Jason asked himself, started to get closer to the water. He was ankle-deep in the ocean now, trying to get a better look. The objects proceeds to move closer and closer, as it does it causes waves and ripples into the ocean. When a rather big wave was coming in, he jumped up, clearing the large wave and jumped back into the water. "Damn it, I got my shirt wet. Maybe I could shift into my dragon to get over there? Nah, that'll waste my energy.." He muttered as he continued to watch the large object move toward shore. Komerl also sees the object and gets closer to it. He seems excited about seeing this mysterious object heading towards the shore. "Hello there!" He shouts while waving in a friendly manner, trying to get a response from the object. "Hey!" Suddenly the object comes into view to reveal itself to be the head of a giant female Mobian whale shark's head. "Whoa!" Jason stumbled back a bit, seeming to fall back from shore. "Wow, she's huge..." He muttered before turning into a small dragon and flew to her direction to get a closer look. "Hi, I'm Komerl! What's your name? How long have you been in the ocean? Do you eat things? Can I have a ride on your back? Oh, and here's a friendship braclet, yay!" Komerl exclaims in excitement as he gets on the Moban whale while using an item ring to get a big stretchy bracelet saying the words "My new friend" and puts it on the female whale's left wrist. Blade Eastwood and his younger brother Liam saw the female whale and went closer to it. Blade: Well, would you look at that. A whale shark, and a female one too. Liam: *smiles* W-Wow, t-that's amazing. Blade: Let's use my hovermobile to get a closer look. Liam: Okay. Blade ran off to get his hovermobile and came back with it. Liam got in and they flew towards the female whale. Blade: Hello. I'm Blade. Liam: And I'm Liam. What's your name? Category:Roleplays Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC